


Mag7 as dogs

by CieldelaRose



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, Images, Moodboards, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: Like it says on the title! Moodboards for the Mag7 characters as dogs. I'm super happy I got to participate in this event, and I hope my giftee likes these     ♡´･ᴗ･`♡





	Mag7 as dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absoltrainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absoltrainer/gifts).



 

 

 

**List of Breeds:**

Goodnight - [Belgian Laekenois](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laekenois_dog)  _"Laekenois can compete in dog agility trials, obedience, showmanship, flyball, tracking, and herding events."_

Billy - [Phu Quoc Ridgeback ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phu_Quoc_Ridgeback)  _"This breed is extremely loyal, loving, and naturally obedient, thriving on dependable human relationships."_

Joshua - [German Spaniel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Spaniel) _"The Wachtelhund is quick to learn and adapt to new situations and has a great deal of courage."_

Vasquez - [Cão da Serra de Aires](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%A3o_da_Serra_de_Aires)  _"(...) traditionally used for herding cows, sheep, goats, horses and even pigs."_

Sam - [Dobermann ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dobermann)_"Dobermanns are known to be intelligent, alert, and tenaciously loyal companions and guard dogs."_

Jack - [Irish Wolfhound](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_Wolfhound)  _"Wolfhounds often create a strong bond with their family and can become quite destructive or morose if left alone for long periods of time."_

Red - [Saluki ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saluki)_"The often independent and aloof breed (...)"_

Emma -[ Golden Retriever](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Retriever) _"they are trained to be a hunting dog, a detection dog, and a search and rescue participant."_

**Author's Note:**

> I went with some unconventional choices for some of them :P  
> I chose their respective breeds based on two things: temperament and appearance. Other breeds where considered, but these are what I went with.


End file.
